χωρίς οικογένεια
by angelikitz
Summary: rp


πανε εξι μήνες απο τοτε που η παλια μου οικογένεια πεθανε. ενας λυκάνθρωπος μπήκε στο σπίτι μου, σκοτωσε τους γονείς και τη μικρή μου αδελφή. θα σκοτωνε και εμενα, αλλα δυο άντρες πυροβολισαν το τερας πριν με πιασει. είχα προλαβει να τους δω, ο ενας ηταν πολυ ψηλός, κοντά στα 2m, με μακριά μαλλιά, περίπου 35 χρονων ενω ο αλλος ηταν πιο κοντος, με κοντο μαλλι και κατι σαν τσουλουφι, κοντα στα 40. φατσικα μοιαζαν καπως, οποτε υπεθεσα πως είναι αδέλφια. "είσαι καλα;" με πλισιασε ο κοντύτερός. "οι γονείς και η αδελφή μου. είναι μεσα" καταφερα να ψελλισω, ειχα πανικοβληθει. ο ψηλός πηγε μεσα και ο άλλος έμεινε μαζί μου. "τι ήταν αυτο;" τον ρώτησα. "λυκάνθρωπος" "δεν υπάρχουν, είναι θρυλος" "πολλα πραματα υπάρχουν" ειπε οταν ο ψηλος γυρισε. "λυπάμαι" μου ειπε με μια γλυκιά φωνή. ξεσπασα αμέσως σε κλάμα, δεν αντεχα στην σκέψη πως τους ειχα χάσει. με αγκάλιασαν και προσπαθησαν να με καθησυχάσουν. "εχεις κάποιο αλλο συγγενής, καπου να μείνεις;" με ρώτησε ο κοντος. εγνεψα αρνητικά. "σας παρακαλώ, μη με πάτε σε ορφανοτροφείο" μουρμουρισα. "θες να μεινεις μαζί μας απόψε και να δουμε αυριο τι θα κάνουμε;" ρωτησε ο ψηλός. εγνεψα καταφατικά. "μα, πως σας λενε; εμένα με λένε Αγγελική" ρώτησα. "με λενε Dean, αυτός είναι ο αδερφός μου Sam" ειπε ο κοντος. "χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία" ψελλισα. σηκώθηκα απο το πάτωμα και πηγαμε στο αμαξι τους, εχουν μια πανεμορφη μαυρη '67 Chervy Impala. "πολυ ωραιο αμαξι" σχολιασα. "φχαριστώ" απαντησε ο Dean. εκατσα στο πισω κάθισμα και προσπαθησα να ηρεμησω. το motel που έμεναν ηταν κοντά. το δωμάτιο τους ήταν δίκλινο, επρεπε να κοιμηθω στη πολυθρόνα ή με εναν απο αυτους. "θες να κοιμηθεις στην πολυθρόνα;" με ρώτησε ο Sam. εγνεψα θετικα. "πηγεντε εσείς για υπνο, θα προσπαθήσω να κοιμηθω" τους ειπα και εκατσα στην πολυθρόνα. ειχαν αποκοιμηθει οταν παρατηρησα ενα βιβλίο με δερματινο εξώφυλλο στο τραπέζι. δεν μπορουσα να κοιμηθω οποτε το πηρα και αρχισα να διαβάζω. απο οτι κατάλαβα, ηταν το ημερολόγιο του πατερα τους. αρχισα να διαβάζω για τη ζωη τους, τη μητερα τους, ακόμα και μερικά τερατα. αν δεν είχα δει ενα από αυτά με τα ματια μου, θα ορκιζομουν πως ο άνθρωπος ήταν τρελος. στο τέλος αποκοιμηθηκα με το ημερολόγιο στα χέρια. ξυπνησα οταν ακουσα εναν απο τα αδέλφια να μπαίνουν στο δωμάτιο. το ημερολόγιο δεν ηταν στα χέρια μου. "καλημέρα" μουρμουρισα. "καλημέρα" μου απάντησαν ταυτόχρονα. "συγνώμη που... διαβασα το ημερολόγιο του πατερα σας. απλά, δεν με επερνε υπνος και το ειδα..." ψελλισα. ο Sam με πλισιασε. "είναι εντάξει, απλα... τωρα ξέρεις" μου ειπε. "μέχρι που διαβασες;" ρωτησε ο Dean. "μέχρι το τέλος" του απαντησα. αναστέναξε. "και, αν δε κανω λάθος, θες να σε υιοθετήσουμε και να σε εκπαιδεύσουμε, σωστά;" με ξαναρωρησε. "δεν εχω πουθενα να παω και ο τροπος ζωης σας είναι το μονο που σκέφτομαι απο χθες" ψέλλισα. "ποσο χρονων είσαι;" με ρωτησε. "δεκαεννέα". εκατσε δίπλα μου. " είσαι νεα, έχεις ολη τη ζωη μπροστά σου. μπορεις να πας σχολείο, να πετυχεις κατι στη ζωη σου. αν έρθεις μαζί μας, θα ζεις σε motels, θα τρως σπιτικο φαγητό σπανιως και δεν θα σου άρεσει το τέλος. δεν σου λεω να μην ερθεις, μα πως θα καταδικαστείς αν το κανείς" μου είπε. "δεν εχω τίποτα, τι μπορω να χασω;" τον ρώτησα. ξαναναστεναξε. "παμε να πάρουμε τα πραματα σου και φύγαμε" μου ειπε. "σ'ευχαριστώ" ειπα και τον φίλησα στο μαγουλο. πηγαμε σπίτι μου, πηραμε ο,τι ειχα και μπήκα στο αμαξι. η διαδρομή ήταν μεγάλη οποτε στα μισα, ο Dean έβαλε ενα ACDC δίσκο. αρχισε να μουρμουριζει το κουκλε ενος απο τα αγαπημένα μου τραγουδια. "Highway to Hell" αρχισα να τραγουδάω με ολη μου τη δυναμη. ο Dean επίσης αρχισε να τραγουδα με δυναμη και ο Sam μας κοιταζε με τρομο στα μάτια του. "τι επαθε ο Sam;" ρωτησα τον Dean οταν το τραγούδι τελείωσε. "πολλαπλασιάζονται..." μουρμουρισε ο Sam. "σ'αρέσει το Classic rock;" με ρωτησε ο Dean. "για να τραγουδησα ACDC..." απάντησα. "θα περασουμε τέλεια εμείς οι τρεις, σωστά Sammy;" σχολιασε ο Dean. "Dean, νομίζω πως ο,τι και να εχεις ειναι κολλητικο" ειπε ο Sam. κανένας δε κρατησε το γελιο του. φτάσαμε στο bunker και τα αγόρια άρχισαν να μου εξιστορούν τα παντα. τους περιεγραψα και εγω τη ζωη που ειχα και στο τέλος, ήξερα σχεδόν τα παντα για αυτους και αυτοι τα παντα για μενα. ηταν αρκετα αργα οταν τελειωσαμε τη κουβέντα και πηγαμε για υπνο. ήταν η δευτερη φορά που ειχα εφιάλτη απο την επίθεση. ξαφνικά, στη μεση της νυχτας, ακουσα τον μεγαλο αδελφό να φωνάζει για βοήθεια. άρπαξα την αγγελικη λεπίδα που μου ειχαν δώσει και έτρεξα στο δωμάτιο του. εξω απο την ανοιχτη πορτα του δωματιου του, ειδα το Sam με μια καραμπίνα στα χέρια. πηγα να μπω στο δωμάτιο μα με σταματήστε. "τι έγινε;" τον ρώτησα. μου εκανε νόημα να δω μεσα απο την πορτα. ο Dean κοιμόταν και μουρμουρίζε το ονομα του αδελφου του και τη λεξη 'βοήθεια'. "το παθαινει συχνά;" ρωτησα ψυθιριστα τον Sam. "σχεδόν καθε νυχτα, αλλα ψυθιρίζει αντι να φωναζει" απαντησε. "τότε γιατί φωναξε;" "λογικά θα βλεπει ενα πολυ ασχημο εφιάλτη" "σαν;" "τη Κόλαση" "πρεπει να έζησε φρικτα πράματα εκεί κατω..." "δεν μπορεις να φανταστεις..." μου ειπε ο Sam. μπηκα με τις μυτες των ποδιων μου στο δωμάτιο. "τι κανείς;" με ρωτησε ο Sam. "τον βοηθω" απαντησα. τον σκεπασα και σκουπισα τα δάκρυα που ειχε οταν ανοιξε τα ματια του. "σσσσσ. ειναι εντάξει. ολα είναι εντάξει. προσπάθησε να ξανακοιμηθεις" του ειπα απαλα και τον φιλησα στο μέτωπο. "σ'ευχαριστώ" μου ψυθιρισε και γυρισε πλευρο. βγηκα ησυχα απο το δωμάτιο και ο Sam με κοιταγε με ενα περίεργο βλέμμα. "τι; πηγενε να κοιμηθεις" του ειπα και πηγα στο δωμάτιο μου. προσπάθησα να κοιμηθω μα δεν μπορουσα. οταν αρχισα παλι να νυστάζω, ένοιωσα ενα βαρος στο κρεβάτι μου. "τι κανεις εδω;" ρώτησα τον Dean μόλις τον ειδα να ξαπλωνει δίπλα μου. "δεν μπορώ να κοιμηθω και ηθελα να ρωτησω αν μπορω να κοιμηθω μαζι σου" "βολέψου" του είπα. καταφέραμε να στρημοχτουμε στο μονο κρεβάτι μου. "και εσύ δε μπορεις να κοιμηθεις;" με ρώτησε. εγνεψα θετικα. "ειναι λογω των..." δεν ολοκρηρωσε. "απλά μου λείπουν τοσο πολυ" μουρμουρισα, δεν ήθελα να κλαψω αλλα μου ηταν δυσκολο να κρατηθώ. "σε καταλαβαίνω, εγω δεν θα αντεχα. εισαι πολυ δυνατή, θέλω να το θυμάσαι αυτό" ειπε απαλα και χαιδεψε τα μαλλιά μου. "εσυ το κανεις;" τον ρώτησα. "ποιο;" "προσπαθεις να θυμάσαι;". γελασε αδυναμα. " παλια, το εκανα. ενοιωθα πως... διαφορά άτομα θα με θελαν να το κανω και το εκανα... ομως... καποιες εμπειρίες... με καναν να συνειδητοποιήσω... πως δεν είμαι τοσο δυνατος οσο νομιζα" μουρμουρισε ενοχα. "κανεις λάθος" του είπα. "τι;" "αντεξες πραματα που οι περισοτεροι δεν θα μπορουσαν να φανταστούν. έσυ και ο Sam είστε τα πιο δυνατά, και τα πιο γεματα με κουράγιο άτομα που εχω γνωρισει". δεν μπορουσε να κρυψει τα δάκρυα του. " ξέρεις... κανένας δεν μου έκανε αυτο που μου έκανες πριν, απο τότε που..." δεν μπορεσε να ολοκληρώσει. "απο τοτε που ζουσε;" τον ρωτησα. εγνεψε καταφατικά. τον χαιδεψα απαλα στα μαλλια και προσπάθησα να τον ηρεμήσω. "μπορείς να μου πεις τι είδες;" τον ρωτησα οταν ηρεμησε. "στον υπνο μου;" "μονο αν θες". αναστέναξε. "απο οταν ήμουν..." μουρμουρισε αδυναμα. "εσυ;" καταφερε να με ρωτήσει. "τη νυχτα της επιθεσης" ψελλισα. "θα μπορουσα να τους σωσω... θα ηταν ζωντανοι αν ήμουν πιο γρηγορος..." ειπε και κοιταξε τα ποδια του. "αν εφταιγες δεν θα ξαπλωνα στο ιδιο κρεβάτι με εσένα" του ειπα. "σε ευχαριστώ" ειπε απαλα. "καληνύχτα" του είπα και γυρισα να κοιμηθώ. με άρπαξε και με εφερε κοντα του. με ειχε φέρει τοσο κοντά που άκουγα τη καρδιά του. χαμογελασα λιγο και αποκοιμηθηκα. τις επόμενες εβδομάδες, μου διδαξαν πως να κυνηγαω, να χειριζομαι όπλα, να χακαρω και να μαχομαι, τοσο στη θεωρεία οσο και στη πράξη. μεσα σε δυο μηνες, ειχα καταφερει να θεωρούμε κυνηγος, ειχα σκότωσε και τα πρωτα μου τέρατα. οσο, περναγε ο καιρός, τόσο πιο κοντα ενιωθα με τα αγόρια, πλεων τους εβλεπα σαν τα μεγαλα μου αδελφια. βέβαια, ενιωθα πιο δεμένη με τον Dean, χωρίς να αδιαφορω για τον Sam. μπορεί να ήταν οι τοσες ομοιότητες μας ή το πως χειριζόμαστε με τον ιδιο τροπο τα συναισθήματα μας, ο Sam μου ειπε πως πολλες φορές του φέρομαι και τον φροντιζω ακριβώς με τον ιδιο τρόπο που το έκανε και η μητερα τους πριν τη φωτιά. ειχα γνωρίσει ακόμα και τον Cas, τον συμπαθησα παρα πολυ παρόλο που είναι περίεργος. ξαφνικά, ο Dean αρχισε να φερετε παράξενα, χωρίς να έχει συμβει τίποτα. ηταν σαν να με απέφευγε, δε μου μιλουσε ή μου μιλουσε λακωνικά και φεροταν παράξενα οταν ήμουν κοντά. ρωτουσα ξανα και ξανα τον Sam και τον Cas αν εκανα κάτι που τον πειραξε και μου ελεγαν οχι, αλλα ηταν ολοφάνερο πως κατι κρυβαν... σκέφτηκα πως δεν ήταν κάτι τραγικο, πως ηταν στις μαυρες του και τέτοια, αλλα με έτρωγε. θεωρησα πως ηθελε το χρονο του, πως θα του περάσει, αλλα μερα με τη μέρα φερόταν ολο και πιο περιεργα. μια-δυο βδομάδες μετα, δεν αντεξα αλλο και πηγα στο δωμάτιο του να μιλήσουμε. μόλις μπηκα, τον ειδα να κουρδιζει μια κιθάρα. "ξέρεις να παιζεις;" τον ρώτησα. "μερικά τραγωδία απεξω και να διαβάζω πεντάγραμμο" ειπε ταπεινά. "μπορεις να μου παιξεις κάποια στιγμή;" "ξέρεις, δεν εχω ξαναπαίξει με κοινο και..." κοκκίνισε ελαφρώς κατω απο τις φακίδες του. "αν δε θες, δεν πειραζει" "δεν ειπα οχι, απλα δε νοιωθω ανετα με κοινο" "οκ, οτι πεις..." ειπα. "γιαφτο ηθελες να μιλήσουμε;" ρωτησε επικριτικά. "οχι, ηθελα να σε ρωτησω κάτι..." ειπα και έκατσα δίπλα του. "τι;" με ρώτησε. "εχεις κάτι;" με το που ακουσε την ερώτηση εκανε λες και ειδε φάντασμα, που λέει ο λογος. "τι να εχω;" ρωτησε αγχωμενα. "απλα, τωρα τελευταία φερεσε παραξενα" αρχισε να κοκκινιζε και να ιδρώνει ελαφρα. "εγω; οχι! είμαι μια χαρα, δεν φέρομαι καθόλου παραξενα" ειπε με αστραπιαία ταχύτητα. "Dean, δεν είμαι τυφλή. οποτε σε πλησιάζω παθαίνεις μινι κρίσεις πανικου, κοκκινιζεις... τι εχεις παθει; εκανα κατι;" "οχι, οχι. δεν εκανες τιποτα, είσαι απλα..." "ναι;" "... τίποτα, αστο" ειπε και κοιταξε το πάτωμα. αναστεναξα, μου ειχε περασει απο το μυαλο αυτο το σενάριο αλλα δεν το πιστευα, πλεων ηταν η μονη εξήγηση. "θα μου πεις τι επαθες;" τον ρώτησα. δεν απαντησε... "οκ... θα παω να ρωτησω τους άλλους..." ειπα και γύρισα να φηγω. "μη!" πεταχτηκε. "γιατι;" "θα σου πουν. και... πρεπει να σου πω εγω αλλα..." "αλλα;" τον ρώτησα και ξανακατσα δίπλα του. αναστεναξε. "αλλα ντρέπομαι... και... δεν το παθαινω ποτε... τι να κανω;" με ρώτησε απελπισμένα. "πεστο, οτι και να'ναι, δε θα σε κρίνω. το ορκίζομαι στη μνήμη τους" ήξερε πως εδωσα βαρυ ορκο. "εδω και αρκετο καιρο... καταλαβα πως..." πηγε να πιασει το ουίσκι αλλα πηρα το μπουκάλι απο το χέρι του. "απλα κοιτάμε στα ματια και πες το". πήρε μια βαθια ανασα "σε αγαπω" ειπε και με καρφωσε με τα καταπράσινα ματια του. δε πιστευα στα αυτια μου, ηταν η πρωτη φορα που καποιος μου έκανε ερωτική εξομολόγηση. σχεδόν ασυνηδητα, επιασα τον αυχένα του και τον φιλησα, ηταν το πρωτο μου φιλι. "και εγω" του είπα, αφού τα χείλη μας χώρισαν. "δλδ, δέχεσαι να γινεις το κορίτσι μου;" ρωτησε με θάρρος. "δέχομαι" απαντησα. "ασχετως των προβληματων μου;" "τα 'προβλήματα' σου ειναι στοιχεία του ποιος είσαι, όπως ολων μας" "εισαι υπέροχη" "και εσύ" του είπα και τον φιλησα παλι. ξαφνικά ο Sam μπήκε στο δωμάτιο. "Sammy, χτυπα και καμιά πορτα" ειπα ταυτόχρονα με τον Dean. "σίγουρα πολλαπλασιάζεται..." σχολιασε και εφυγε. "καθε φορά καταφέρνει και χαλάει τα πάντα με τη παρουσία του..." μουρμουρισε ο Dean. "καθε μικρό αδελφάκι το κανει" ειπα και αναστεναξα. "πως ηταν;" με ρώτησε. "τι;" "η αδελφη σου" "λοιπόν, έμοιαζε στη μαμα μας, σαν χαρακτήρα, ενω εγω είμαι σαν το μπαμπά μου. οποτε φαγωνομασταν για ψύλλου πηδημα. αλλα, την αγαπουσα, ηταν η μικρη μου αδελφή... και... μου λείπει παρα πολυ..." ειπα. δεν μιλουσα ποτε για το μικρο, οσο και να ήθελα. ο Dean καταλαβε πως ειχα ταραχτει και με πειρε αγκαλιά. "ειναι καπου καλητερα τωρα, ειναι ευτυχισμένη" μου είπε με τη χαρακτηριστική βαθια, βραχνη και ήρεμη φωνη του. δε μιλησα, απλά κουρνιασα στην αγκαλιά του και αρχισα να κλαίω. "σ'ευχαριστώ" καταφερα να ψελλισω. "θες να παμε εξω;" με ρώτησε. εγνεψα καταφατικά. μου έπιασε το χέρι και βγηκαμε απο το δωμάτιο. πηγαμε κατευθείαν στη βιβλιοθήκη, οπου ο Sam και ο Cas κουβεντιαζαν. "να μαντεψω της το ειπες, ε;" σχολιασε ο μικροτερος αδελφός μόλις μας ειδε. "μου ειπε και να ξέρεις πως και εσυ έτσι εισουν με τη Jess " ειπα αμέσως, ο Dean ειχε κοκκικισει απο τη ντροπή. ο Sam εκοψε το υφακι. "φάντασμα στη Minnesota. αντρας βρέθηκε νεκρός σε κλειστο δωμάτιο, κομμενος σε φετες. θελετε;" ρωτησε ο Sam. "ε... ναι. παω να πακεταρω" ειπε ο Dean και έφυγε. "κοιτα ενα καψουρη..." μουρμουρισε ο Sam. αδιαφορισα και πηγα να πακεταρω. μαζεψα τα πραγματα μου και περίμενα τους άλλους. μαζευτήκαμε και μπγκαμε στο αμάξι. ο Dean ειχε κρατήσει την ντροπαλη στάση του και το σεβαστικα. προσπσθουσα να μην τον πιεζω και να μην τον κανω να νιώθει άβολα. ο Cas μου ειχε πει πως δεν έχει ξαναπεράσει κατι παρόμοιο με κάποια και χρειαζόταν τον χρόνο του. ο Sam, απο την αλλην, δεν έκανε το ιδιο. μιλαγε και φερόταν στον Dean σαν να μην συνέβη τιποτα, μπορεί και να έκανε καλητερα απο μενα. δεν αργισε να αρχίσει το πειραγμα. δεν ηταν κατι το σοβαρό, απλά οι φυσιολογικες πλακες που κάνουν δυο αδέλφια μεταξύ τους. ομως η αντίδραση του Dean ήταν πολυ διαφορετικη. αντί να γελασει, να αδιαφορισει ή να κάνει παρόμοια πλακα οπως συνηθιζε, κοκκίνιζε, χαμηλωνε το βλέμμα του και επαιζε με τα δακτυλα του. ο Sam σωπαινε και εγω αλλαζα θεμα. δεν ηταν λιγες οι φορες που σηκωνοταν και έφευγε. αρχισε συντομα να γίνεται παλι απόμακρος, να περναει ωρες στο δωμάτιο του, να κοκκινιζει με το παραμικρο... ο Sam ακολουθησε την ιδια στάση με εμένα και σταμάτησε το "πειραγμα" χωρίς καν να το ζητησω, αλλά αυτό δεν έκανε καμοια διαφορά στη συμπεριφορά του μεγάλου του αδελφού. κυνηγουσε με την ίδια επιθετικοτητα και το ίδιο πάθος αλλά ολα τα αλλα ήταν διαφορετικά. αποφάσισα να περναω λιγο πιο πολυ χρόνο μαζί του αλλα με τους δικους του ορους. ενα απογευμα μπηκα στο δωμάτιο του, δεν εκλεινε ποτε την πορτα. ηταν στο laptop και φόραγε τα ακουστικά του. μόλις καταλαβε πως μπηκα, έβγαλε τα ακουστικά και πατησε pause. "τι βλέπεις;" τον ρώτησα. "Deadpool" απαντησε. "ειναι μια από τις αγαπημενες μου ταινίες. να δω μαζι σου;" ξαναρωτησα. "ναι, φυσικά..." ειπε και έκανε ακρη για να κατσω. βολευτηκα διπλα του και έβαλε την ταινία να παιξει. ενω βλέπαμε, εβαλα το χέρι του στην πλατη μου και ξαπλωσα πανω του. με κοιταξε λιγο και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του προς την οθόνη αλλά ειχε κοκκινισει παλι. γελασα ελαφρα. "δεν στο'χω πει, αλλά είσαι πολυ γλυκουλης οταν κοκκινιζεις" είπα. χαμογέλασε και με χαιδεψε με το χέρι που ειχα περασει στον ωμο μου. τα καλητερα σημεια ήταν οταν γέλαγε. καθε φορα γυρναγα το βλέμμα μου πανω του και τον χαζευα, δεν χορταινα να βλέπω το χαμόγελο του. "σ'αρέσε;" τον ρώτησα όταν τελειώσε η ταινια. "ναι" απάντησε. "ωραία. να βλέπουμε πιο συχνά μαζί Netflix" πρότεινα. "καλη ιδεα..." ειπε και εβαλε το laptop στην άκρη. "λεω να ξαπλωσω λιγο..." ειπε. "οκ. θα κάτσω μαζι σου" πεταξα. "εννοω πως θα κοιμηθώ..." συμπληρωσε. "οκ, θα κοιμηθούμε αγκαλιά" ειπα. "ξέρεις, κοιμάμαι γυμνός..." ειπε προσπαθοντας να με κάνει να αλλαξω γνώμη. "και εγω" ειπα, δεν σκοπευα να τον αφησω πάλι μόνο του. "και ροχαλιζω, πολύ. δεν θα μπορείς να κοιμηθείς" "φοραω ωτοασπίδες οταν κοιμάμαι, δεν θα σε ακουω" "και παραμιλαω..." "ειπα πως δεν θα σε ακούω" "και κλωτσαω πολυ στον υπνο μου, θα σε ριξω κατω" "δεν με ποιραζει..." συνεχισα. "μπορω να κοιμηθώ μόνος μου απόψε; μπορεί αυριο, απλα δεν εχω όρεξη..." ειπε. "οκ αλλά μπορουσες να το πεις στην αρχή και... νοιωθω ασχημα που σε αφηνω μονο σου το τελευταίο καιρό... αλλα, αφού το θες... παω να κοιμηθώ στο δωμάτιο μου..." ειπα και γυρισα να φύγω. αναστεναξε. "αν θες τοσο πολυ, τοτε ελα" ειπε. "ευχαριστώ" ειπα και ξαπλωσα. ξαπλωσε διπλα μου. "ξέρεις, ουτε εμενα μου αρέσει που σε αφηνω μόνη σου" ειπε γλυκα. "μπορούμε να κάνουμε κάτι για αυτό, αλλά αυριο" χαμογελασε και με φιλησε γλυκά. "μπορείς να το κανεις πιο συχνά;" τον ρώτησα. "το φιλι;" "το χαμόγελο" "θα φροντισω να το κανω, αλλα αυριο" ειπε. "καληνύχτα..." ειπα και κουλουριαστικα. "καληνύχτα" ειπε και με αγκάλιασε. κοιμηθήκαμε αγκαλιά. ήταν η πρωτη νυχτα μετά από πολυ καιρό που δεν ειδα τον γνωστό εφιάλτη και ήταν η πρωτη φορα μετα απο πολυ καιρό που ένιωσα εκεινο το συναίσθημα. ένιωσα πως είμαι σπίτι.


End file.
